Nada Cinta
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: "Jangan pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan saja."/"TUAN ES!"/"Hn. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."/"Nona Aneh?"/"Awalnya aku merasa sangat terganggu tapi lama- kelamaan seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku. Rasanya mual dan geli, setelah itu aku selalu mengingatmu, entah kenapa diikuti olehmu adalah sebuah kewajiban untukku. Menurutmu aku sedang sakit apa?"


Desklamer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning Fict Ini JAUH dari kata sempurna

This Fict Is MINE

Nada Cinta

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, kedua telinganya tengah mendengar alunan petikan senar, meski samar tapi ia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah irama dari sebuah gitar yang tengah dimainkan. Tapi, Siapa?. Sangat aneh, mengingat cuaca di luar sedang hujan dan sepoi angin yang dirasa cukup dingin untuk membuat bulu roma berdiri meminta kehangatan. Sakura beranjak dari persinggahannya, _Konoha High School_ sudah sepi sekarang karena jam pulang telah terlewat satu jam yang lalu dan akan terasa aneh bila terdengar suara gitar padahal ekstrakulikuler diliburkan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Langkah kakinya membelah kesunyian lorong, kini suara itu semakin keras berdengung dikedua telinganya. Rasa penasarannya menuntunnya perlahan tanpa ia sadari nalurinya tengah bernyanyi megikuti irama indah itu.

Cklek

Pintu di depannya ia buka pelan, menampakkan ruang penuh kursi berjejer rapih. _Emerald_-nya melirik ke arah panggung di depan jejeran kursi tersebut, seorang pemuda tengah duduk sendirian di sana bersama sebuah gitar biru tua.

"Hn?" jemari pemuda itu terhenti, menatap sang gadis yang tengah menatapnya di daun pintu yang terdiam. Seolah menyadari maksud sang pemuda yang berhenti memaikan gitarnya, Sakura berdehem pelan.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan saja."

"Hn."

Sakura melangkah masuk, menarik sebuah kursi lalu ia duduki. Klorofilnya memandang kagum pada pemuda di depannya, nada-nada itu begitu teratur seolah musik penghantar kedamaian jiwa yang tersesat kembali pada jalannya. Hei! Mungkin ia berlebihan tapi percayalah … saat mendengar irama itu entah kenapa hatinya terasa tenang.

~~OOO~~

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung _Konoha High School_ dengan menggendong gitar di punggungnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya, kedua telinganya telah terpasang _earphone_ dengan musik yang mengalun darinya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, bibirnya bersiul mengikuti irama dari _earphone_-nya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika ia tepat berada di depan kotak minuman di pinggir toko yang berjejer di jalan yang ia lewati, mengambil koin dari saku kanannya kemudian memasukkan koin itu ke sisi kanan kotak, seketika sebuah minuman telah jatuh dan Sasuke mengambilnya. Membuka tutup kalengnya dan menegaknya separo, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Seandainya pemuda itu mau menoleh sebentar ke belakang maka ia akan menemukan gadis yang sama saat ia masih berada di _Konoha High School_, gadis yang melihatnya bermain gitar di ruang teater sekolah, gadis yang membuntutinya sedari ia keluar dari gedung _Konoha High School_. Namun sayang, pemuda itu terlalu menghayati kegiatannya hingga ia tak menyadarinya.

~~OOO~~

Hari ini Sakura telah menyusun rencana di kepala merah mudanya, kakinya melangkah tak beraturan ia merasa tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke ruang teater. Hatiya begitu yakin jika pemuda kemarin akan ia temui kembali di ruang itu.

Blam!

Kosong.

Kedua maniknya mengedar, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Sakura mendesah kecewa, pelajaran masih tersisa satu jam lagi dan ia rela bolos di jam terakhir demi melihat sang pemuda yang kemarin bermain gitar di sini. Di ruang teater.

Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk, megeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya kemudian ia buka salah satu halamannya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu sambil membaca buku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bersiul pelan, entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu lambat berjalan, ia bahkan sering menguap bosan saat di kelas tadi. Tangannya meraih engsel pintu ruang teater di hadapannya mendorongnya pelan hingga pintu itu terbuka dan ia segera masuk. Tangannya menutup kembali sang pintu, siulannya berhenti secara tiba-tiba kala _onyx_ miliknya menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di salah satu kursi dengan sebuah buku yang terogok di bawahnya. Mungkin gadis itu tertidur saat ia tengah asyik membaca buku, asumsinya.

Tanpa memedulikan sang gadis usim semi itu Sasuke berjalan ke arah panggung dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi di sana. Menurunkan gitar yang sedari tadi bertenger di punggungnya kemudian memposisikan gitar biru tuanya sedemikian rupa higga jemarinya memetik sang senar. Setelah itu Sasuke terlarut dalam permainannya sendiri.

Sakura mengerjap pelan ketika sebuah alunan mampu membawanya ke alam sadarnya, menguap sekali dan menggaruk kepala kanannya. Pandangannya menyusuri isi ruang teater dan ia menemukan siluet pemuda yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Ah … rupanya ia ketiduran.

Mata seindah batu giok itu memandangi lelaki yang tepat berada di depannya. Oh … kini Sakura baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu begitu tampan, dengan rambut model emo anehnya, _T-shirt_ putih dengan kemeja kelabu kotak-kotak dan celana hitam panjangnya, oh! Dan jangan lupakan pahatan indah yang tak lain adalah wajahnya. Hmmm … _perfect_.

Sadar akan tatapan dari gadis di depannya Sasuke menghentikan permainannya, ia memandangi gadis _bubble-gum_ itu yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, Kamu?" Sasuke mengernyit, apa gadis itu baru saja memperkenalkan diri? Tapi memangnya siapa yang bertanya namanya?

Sadar akan tak ada respon balik dari sang pemuda, Sakura kembali berujar, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu, Tuan?"

"Hn."

Eeeeh?

Sasuke kembali bermain gitarnya, tak memedulikan gadis di depannya yang tengah melongo menunggu jawabannya. Memangnya siapa yang peduli? Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei!" Sakura berteriak mencoba mencari perhatian sang pemuda, namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena pemuda itu bahkan tak menggubrisnya. "Tuan Es!"

Sasuke mendelik ketika ia merasa panggilan 'aneh' itu ditujukan padanya. Hei! Siapa gadis aneh ini yang tiba-tiba memanggilku Tuan Es? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tuan Es?"

Masih memainkan gitar.

"Tuan Es!"

Tetap memetik senar.

"TUAN ES!"

" … "

Sakura tersenyum sumringah ketika jemari pemuda itu berhenti mencumbui sang gitar.

"Jadi, siapa na-Hei!" baiklah! Sakura menyerah ketika pemuda itu malah bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali menggedong gitarnya kemudian keluar meniggalkan ruangan. Apa yang salah dengannya? Ia hanya menanyakan nama lelaki itu. tidak ada yang salah, kan?

~~OOO~~

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari area _Konoha High School_, minat berlatih gitarnya kini sudah pupus hanya karena gadis aneh yang sudah dua hari ini ia temui di ruang teater. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Taman Kota Konoha mecari kursi kosong utuk ia singgahi dan beruntung ia mendapatkannya, kembali megambil gitarnya dan memangkunya namun ia kaget kala menemukan Gadis Permen Karet itu telah duduk di seberang kursi, Sasuke menghembus napas kesal. Baiklah! Apa mau gadis aneh ini darinya?

"Tuan Es."

Panggilan itu lagi. Sasuke berusaha untuk tak menganggap sang gadis ada di sebelahnya, ia kembali bermain bersama gitar biru tuanya. Untunglah sang gadis tak terlalu cerewet sehingga ia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan nada yang akan dihasilkan oleh senar yang dipetiknya. Kepala ayamnya megangguk pelan seolah menikmati permainannya sendiri, dan tanpa sengaja Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Jemarinya terdiam, kepalaya berheti naik-turun, dan bibirnya seketika mengatup.

Oh ayolah! Lihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang. Mata giok yang tak berkedip itu memandang kagum pemuda di depanya, bibir mungilnya membetuk huruf O kecil, dan ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Sasuke hampir saja tertawa mendapati ekspresi lucu Gadis _Pink_ itu, namun ditahannya karena dirasa itu tak sopan. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam kaku.

~~OOO~~

Hari-hari telah berlalu, genap dua minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda es yang sering dijumpainya di ruang teater sehabis pulang sekolah, namun sayangnya Sakura masih belum tahu siapa nama pemuda _stoic_ itu. ia melirik arlojinya sebentar, beberapa menit lagi pemuda itu aka datang dan bermain gitar di sini.

Cklek

Dia datang! "_Konnichiwa_, Tuan Es!" Sakura tersenyum seramah mungkin sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn."

Selalu jawaban ambigu yang ia terima, namun itu sudah cukup baginya karena lewat kata ambigu itulah Sakura bisa sedikit dekat dengannya meski hanya sebagai pendengar permainan musiknya.

~~OOO~~

Sasuke melangkah pelan, sekarang tak ada gunanya sembunyi atau berlari dari gadis di belakangnya yang sudah dua minggu ini sering mengikutinya pulang ke rumahnya. Pernah ia bersembunyi namun gadis itu mampu menemukannya, ia berlari gadis itu pun masih mengikutinya, terakhir ia berhasil sampai di depan rumahnya dan bersiap masuk namun saat membalikkan badan tak disangka gadis itu tepat berada tiga puluh centimeter di depannya, membuat Sasuke kaget dan langsung masuk menutup gerbang rumahnya. Dan sekarang ia telah kehabisan akal untuk melepaskan dirinya dari bayang-bayang gadis aneh itu.

~~OOO~~

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang teater dan mendapati tempat itu begitu sunyi, tak ada suara ceria yang menyapanya ataupun gadis yang tertidur di bangku dengan sebuah buku, terasa begitu sepi. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa ruang teater begitu tak berpenghuni, ada yang aneh. Intuisinya merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Berusaha tak menggubrisnya Sasuke berjalan menaiki panggung dan memetik senarnya. Namun nada yang ia hasilkan begitu tak beraturan, itu nada teraneh yang pernah ia mainkan terdengar begitu sumbang dan tak bermakna. Bagus! Apa yang mebuatnya sekacau ini?

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura bergegas ke ruang teater, kemarin ia tak mampu melihat pemuda ayam itu bermain gitar karena ia harus megikuti beberapa jam tambahan yang begitu melelahkan, dan dia baru tersadar jika ia telah melewatkan hari tanpa iringan musik dari pemuda itu ketika ia tebangun dini hari.

"Tuan Es!" Ia mendebrak pintu kasar, tatapannya melembut ketika memandang pemuda itu tengah nyaman terbuai dalam dunianya sendiri. Sakura melangkah pelan menghampiri pemuda itu- tak berani mengusiknya- posisi pemuda itu begitu nyaman, duduk bersender sambil memeluk gitar biru tuanya di kursi yang biasa Sakura duduki. Sakura menatap pemuda itu sayu, kemudian dia mengambil _handphone _yang berada di saku roknya.

Klik!

Mengambil gambar. Gadis itu tersenyum, ini adalah kali pertamanya gadis itu mengabadikan gambar sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan Es' wajahnya begitu damai dalam alam bawah sadarnya, membuat Sakura tak jemu untuk memandang pemuda reven itu.

"Tidak sopan."

Eh?!

"Ma … maaf, Tuan Es."

"Hn. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Awalnya aku tertarik dengan suara gitarmu, setelah itu aku suka melihat punggungmu, entah kenapa memerhatikanmu adalah sebuah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan, mungkin … aku jatuh cinta padamu."

_Kami-sama!_ Demi keriput di wajah kakaknya, Sasuke kali ini merona mendengar pernyataan gadis _bubble-gum_ di depanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdehem pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Tuan Es?"

"Nona Aneh?"

"Iya, Tuan Es?"

"Awalnya aku merasa sangat terganggu tapi lama- kelamaan seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku. Rasanya mual dan geli, setelah itu aku selalu mengingatmu, entah kenapa diikuti olehmu adalah sebuah kewajiban untukku. Menurutmu aku sedang sakit apa?"

Sakura seperti menimang sesuatu, ia berpikir hingga alisnya berkedut. Terlihat aneh di mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Mual, geli, seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut? Sepertinya Sakura pernah merasakan hal itu, perasaannya seperti saat dia berdekatan dengan Pemuda Es di depannya, perasaan itu mirip ketika Sakura melihat punggung pemuda itu.

"Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta, Tuan Es!"

Terdiam.

Saling memandang.

"Eeeeehhh?!"

.

.

.

Fin

Review Please …


End file.
